1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for heat treating metal parts. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of heat treating apparatuses and is particularly concerned with a device for carrying out the stress relief of coil springs by moving high velocity heated gases therethrough. The present invention could also be used to carry other heat treatments, such as annealing, hardening or the like, of a variety of other metal parts.
2. Description of Prior Art
A number of documents disclose circular heat treating apparatuses of various configurations using heated gases emanating from a turbine and being discharged through a load in order to heat it.
Canadian Patent No. 473,784 discloses a furnace for annealing coils of steel strips. According to this reference, the coils are stacked vertically On a support provided in a furnace, and a fan and heating devices are provided to create a flow of hot air through the coils. After heat treatment, the heat treated coils are removed from the furnace and the operation is repeated with an additional supply of coils.
Canadian Application No. 2,032,652 is particularly concerned with a furnace susceptible of universal application which includes a sophisticated arrangement capable of providing a wind mass annulus in the furnace.
To our knowledge, there is no furnace capable providing a heat treatment of metal parts in a continuous manner, which is simultaneously inexpensive and efficient. In other Words, these devices of the batch type do not provide for continuous movement of the parts through them.